The invention generally relates to spectroscopy, and more specifically to a laser induced breakdown spectroscopy (LIBS) sample chamber.
In general, laser induced breakdown spectroscopy (LIBS) is an emission spectroscopy technique where atoms and ions are primarily formed in their excited states as a result of interaction between a tightly focused laser beam and the material sample. The interaction between matter and high-density photons generates a plasma plume, which evolves with time and may eventually acquire thermodynamic equilibrium.
One of the important features of LIBS is that it does not require any sample preparation, unlike conventional spectroscopic analytical techniques. Samples in the form of solids, liquids, gels, gases, plasmas and biological materials can be studied with almost equal ease. LIBS has rapidly developed into a major analytical technology with the capability of detecting all chemical elements in a sample, of real-time response, and of close-contact or stand-off analysis of targets.